Animal Patrol
The Animal Patrol The Animal Patrol Belongs To Asstr350 'But You May Use The Characters if You Ask :) ' The Animal Patrol is a group of 10 Random Animals who rescues people in Hope.They do have similar jobs that the PAW Patrol has but has 1 job they don't have ... the Gravity job. The Recruited animals are 2 Horses, a Parrot, A Pup, a Polar Bear Cub, A Rabbit, a Dragon, a Wolf, and a Unicorn. At first when they became a team the animals thought it would never work, because of their differencies. But when their leader Inspired them, and said they could be famous like the PAW Patrol the animals got excited and gave it a try .... and 2 years later they became famous and even the PAW Patrol were their fans. The Team ( Here's The Teams Names and Their Role in the Patrol ) * Butterschootch - The Water Horse * Hershey - The Spy Horse * Jabber - The Firefighter Parrot * Cupcake - The Re-Cycle Pup * Frosting - The Ice & Snow Polar Bear * Cotton tail - The Construction Rabbit * Shimmer - The Air Dragon * Flash - The Doctor Wolf Pup * Vanilla - The Police Unicorn * ??? - The Gravity Member * Ashley Jr. - The Leader ( 13 Yrs. ) Short Bio Of The Member's # Butterschootch: She is a Female Little Brown Mustang, and is The Water Member, She loves Her Job, and her leader, but she hates people Yelling # Hershey: She is A female Black Mustang, she is a little taller than Butterschootch, she is the Spy Member, like Rocky, she dose not like Water, but she loves Icecream # Jabber: He is a Male Parrot, and the Firefighter member, He is clummsy like Marshall but more loveable. He normally Rides on top of hersheys head while going up the Animal Patrol Elevator to the control Center. # CupCake: She is a Female Light-Blue Spoted Dallmatian, and the Re-Cycle member, She loves her leader Ashley, and is best pals with all the animals, and the PAW Patrol pup's and Ryder too. but fears Ranger and his Sword & Gun. # Frosting: She is a Female Polar bear, and the ice and Snow Member, even though she is a Cold Animal animal, she also loves the heat too, but same as Kasey, she fears light, Thunder, and like Marshall, she Fears Flying. She was called Frosting Because her favorite Desert is Frosting. # Cotton Tail: She is a female Brown Rabbit, and the Construction member, She loves Rubble and laughs when he makes a joke of when his Tummy Growls, she even loves all of her animal friends, and leader. While Ashley gives The Animals their favorite Treat after a mission, she gives Cotton Tail a Carrot. cause she loves carrots. # Shimmer: She is a female Pink Dragon Cub, and the Air Member, Shimmer loves to do flips like skye, and loves to fly her Copter. but since she has Wings, she barely Uses her jet Wings. when the Animals and Ashley Goes Camping with The PAW Patrol sometimes, Shimmer sometimes Uses her Fire Breathing to rost the Marshmellows for them. but fears that big-Foot could be out in the Woods. # Flash: He is a Grayish-Blackish Male Wolf, he is the Doctor Member, he loves to play Agents with the Animals and pretend to protect Ashley's ATV Out by the Gradge. but always looses by Hershey because she's a Spy horse and good at sneaking around. He fears Hunters like Kasey. # Vanilla: She is a Female Unicorn with pink fur, and a Horn, she is the Police Member, She loves her Police Job, and crusing in her Police Truck, She does patroling around Hope 9AM-12 ( Noon ), and just relaxes and plays. But since she's the only Living Unicorn in extistence, she fears she could get hunted down for her fur, or Lab expirement, so in " Pups And Animals Protects Vanilla ", the Animal's teams up with The PAW Patrol to protect Vanilla, after hearing hunters know there's a unicorn Living and coming to Hope. # ??? : Ashley Jr. : Ashley is a 13 year old Female and is Ryder & Ranger's Sister. And is the leader of the Animal Patrol. she loves her 2 Brothers, The Pups, And Her Animals. but fears Shots, Fire's, Earthquakes, and Her animals being in Danger, or getting Hurt. History When Ashley Turns 13 She decides to Move out of the Lookout and Live somewhere eles. When she Arrives she meets vanilla, and becomes friends with her and Adopts her from the Streets. then She meets Cupcake thats Stuck up in a tree and Ashley gets her down then she Adopts her. But when she hears on the news there's a polar Bear cub on the loss that they need to catch and take it back to the Anartic she tries to find it before them, she finds her in a Trash Bin Shaking in fear. Ashley takes her, Cupcake, and Vanilla to her new Home and Clean off Frosting. Frosting becomes Friends with Cupcake, Vanilla, and Ashley really fast. Ashley adopts and Protects Frosting. She finds the Others In a Ally Way trying to find food. but also fighting over it. Ashley decides to split the Food evenly among them and the other animals Starts becoming Nicly to eachother. Ashley adopts the rest of them. then decides they could make a Rescue team also. Ashley makes the gadgets, The Pup-tags, and The Vehicles... She asks Ryder to help her, and Ryder was happy too. And Soon they were the ANIMAL Patrol :) Stories They Appear In The New Patrol: Animal Patrol Links To Full Bios Of The Member's Ashley Jr. CupCake Vanilla - Police Unicorn ( ANIMAL Patrol ) Birthday's * Buttherschootch: September 20th * Hershey & CupCake: Febuary 12th * Jabber: July 5th * Frosting: Febuart 1st * Cotton Tail: March 5th * Shimmer: Febuary 11th * Flash: October 1st * Vanilla: Aug. 23rd * ???: * Ashley: May 19th Trivia # The Animal Patrol Animal's are also all afraid Of Guns # When Ashley Turns 13, Ryder and Ranger are 23 # Ashley is the One who gives the Animals Their Baths # CupCake is 2 Years younger than the Rest of the Animals # The Animals, almost has the Same catch Phrases as The Pups # The Animals Birthday's are between Febuary - October # The Animal Patrol also has a PAW Patroller, but it's called the " Animal Patroller, They Got a Air Patroller, it's the same name as the PAW Patrol's, and they got a Mission Crusier too, but it's called, " Animal Mission Crusier ". 8. CupCake & Hershey's Birthday is on the same day ( Febuary 12th ) 9. The Animal Patrol has gone to Barkinburg Before ~Still Looking For A Gravity Animal, Any Suggestions, Or Requestments are Open ~ ~ Tell me In The Comments Below Which Member Of The Animal Patrol is Your Favorite ~